Ahsoka Tano
Ahsoka Tano - Jedi, padawanka Anakina Skywalkera i komandor podczas wojen klonów. Pod koniec roku 20 BBY została oskarżona o zamach i wygnana z zakonu. Jednakże, kiedy okazała się niewinna, rada pozwoliła jej powrócić, ta jednak odmówiła. Jej dalsze losy nie są znane. Być może z tego powodu uniknęła konsekwencji rozkazu 66, ale nie jest to pewne. Historia Wczesne życie Ahsoka, urodziła się 36 lat przed bitwą o Yavin na Shili. W młodym wieku do świątyni Jedi zabrał ją mistrz Jedi Plo Koon. Tam trenowała pod okiem mistrza Yody i Plo. Kiedy miała lat czternaście przydzielono ją jako padawankę do Anakina Skywalkera, w celu nauczenia go odpowiedzialności. Bitwa o Christophsis Ahsoka poleciała na Christopshis, by poznać swego mistrza - Anakina Skywalkera. Spotkała tam też Obi-Wana Kenobiego, który początkowo myślał, że to on ma nowego padawana. Młoda Jedi od razu go poprawiła. Anakin był w szoku i sprzeciwił się temu, jednak musiał przyjąć to do wiadomości. Na początku została przydzielona do kpt Rexa. Ten oprowadził ją po ich terenie i zapoznał z planem. Togrutanka stwierdziła, że działa są nieodpowiednio ustawione, jednak klon nie liczył się z jej zdaniem. Później, wraz ze swoim mistrzem obserwowała ruchy separatystów. Podczas zwiadu młoda Jedi zauważyła generator pola ochronnego. Zniszczenie go mogło oznaczać wygranie bitwy. Doniosła o tym Mistrzowi Kenobiemu, który wysłał młodą jedi i jej nauczyciela z misją zniszczenia generatora. Podczas podróży odbyły się dwie dyskusje między jedi, którzy zarzucali sobie nawzajem niekompetencję. Gdy dotarli, togrutanka niechcący aktywowała droidy chroniące generator. Rozpętała się walka, Anakin prawie zniszczył otaczające go droidy, gdy nadciągnęła fala nowych. Ahsoka zarzuciła na nie wielki kawał gruzu, a Anakin znalazł się w dziurze w odłamie skały. Czyn ten ocalił mu życie, jednak on twierdził, że młoda jedi mogła go przez to zabić. W między czasie Obi-Wan aresztował gen. Whorma Loathasona. Anakin wezwał Rexa, aby po nich przyleciał. W oczekiwaniu Anakin powiedział Ahsoce, że jest lekkomyślna i nie spisałaby się jako padawan Obi-Wana, lecz jako jego na pewno sprosta zadaniu. Gdy wrócili, otrzymali wiadomość, że syn Jabby został porwany i że otrzymali misję uratowania go. Ahsoka_Obi-Wan_Anakin.jpg|Ahsoka poznaje Anakina i Obi-Wana Christophsis_bitwa_klony_23.jpg|Bitwa o Christophsis 800px-Christophsis_spotkanie_yoda.jpg|Koniec bitwy Ratunek syna Jabby i Bitwa o Teth Uratowanie Rotty było znaczące dla jedi jak i również Republiki. Mogło to umożliwić republice przeloty w przestrzeniach kontrolowanych przez Huttów. Wywiad republiki dostarczył informacje, iż Rotta the Hutt znajduje się w klasztorze na Teth. Jedi załadowali się na statek i wyruszyli. Podczas podróży Ahsoka zabawiała żołnierzy tym, jak uratowała mistrza z opresji przed droidami na Christopsis. Na końcu opowieści Rex zapytał Skywalkera czy to prawda, co młody rycerz jedi potwierdził. W kanonierce LAAT Anakin upomniał togrutankę, że Jedi powinni być skromni.thumb|300px|Bitwa o Teth Gdy wylądowali rozpoczęła się bitwa. Aby dostać się do klasztoru oddział musiał iść... w górę. Podczas starcia stracony został jeden czołg. Ahsoka wykazała się w tej bitwie dużą zręcznością i sprytem. Gdy dostali się do klasztoru Anakin rozkazał klonom pilnować bramę, a sam wraz ze swoją padawanką ruszył znaleźć małego hutta. Wkrótce odnaleźli Rottę w jednym z lochów. Ahsoka zachwyciła się Huttem mówiąc, że jest słodki. Anakin w akcie 'nagrody' wyznaczył ją do niesienia go. Chwilę potem zaatakowała ich Asajj Ventress, a oddział klonów został wzięty w niewolę. Para zaczęła uciekać i na tylnej platformie znalazła stary frachtowiec typu Rigger G9 - Zmierzch. Wyruszyli na Tatooine i zaczęli leczenie nad huttem, który okazał się chory. Starcie na Tatooine Po jakimś czasie Rotta wyzdrowiał. Jednak statek doznał awarii i rozbili się na pustyni. Rozdzielili się i mieli się spotkać pod pałacem Jabby. Po drodze Ahsokę zaatakowały trzy IG-100 Magnaguardy, młoda jedi jednak sobie z nimi poradziła. Dotarła do pałacu. Na miejscu zastała straż jabby z wymierzonymi blasterami w jej mistrza. Było to spowodowane przez Dooku, który okłamał Hutta, że to Jedi pojmali i zabili jego syna. Togrutanka przekazała Rottę ojcu. Jabba wielce się ucieszył widząc swoje dziecko, lecz mimo to kazał zabić Jedi. Od śmierci Ahsokę i jej mentora uratowała senator Padmé Amidala, która nawiązała połączenie z Jabbą informując go, że za porwaniem jego syna stoją Separatyści oraz jego wuj Ziro Desilijic Tiure. Zbulwersowany Hutt obiecał odpłacić się krewniakowi za tą zdradę, a z Jedi osiągnął porozumienie pozwalające im na przemieszczanie się szlakami w Przestrzeni Huttów. Po zakończeniu misji na Tatooine przybyli mistrzowie Kenobi oraz Yoda, aby zabrać młodą jedi i Skywalkera. Kryzys Malevolence Poszukiwania Plo Koona Po jakimś czasie Republika zaczęła być nękana przez tajemniczą broń separatystów. Dziwne było, że dzienniki z trzech zniszczonych okrętów floty mistrza Jedi Aresa Nune mówiły, że zaatakował ich tylko jeden statek. Jakiś czas później Ahsoka została poinformowana przez radę, że mistrz, który zabrał ją do zakonu - Plo Koon zaginął w walce z tajemniczym okrętem i że rada nie będzie go szukać. Zbulwersowana tym faktem togrutanka postanowiła odnaleźć go na własną rękę. Pomógł jej w tym jej mistrz. Razem na pokładzie Zmierzchu wyruszyli na poszukiwanie ocalałych. Odnaleźli tylko jedną kapsułę ratunkową. W kapsule 1977 znajdowały się wówczas cztery osoby, w tym trzy klony: Boost, sierżant Sinker i komandor Woolf. Był tam też zaginiony mistrz Plo. Kel Dor opowiedział im, że okręt ma wbudowany czujnik włączonych systemów i ogromne repulsacyjne działo jonowe. Gdy do układu ponownie zbliżył się Malevolence, Mistrz Koon nakazał wyłączyć wszystkie systemy, aby nie zostali wykryci. Ahsoka wyłączyła R2-D2 i wszystkie systemy na statku. Po chwili jednak okręt zaczął zwracać się w stronę Zmierzchu, Jedi zorientowali się, że nie wyłączyli droida medycznego, przez co zostali wykryci. Skywalker natychmiast włączył wszystkie silniki i tylko dzięki jego umiejętnościom, w ostatniej chwili, uniknęli strzału z działa jonowego skacząc w nadprzestrzeń. Po wylądowaniu w hangarze Śmiałka mistrz Plo Koon pochwalił Ahsokę. Następnie uczennica i mistrz udali się, by złożyć raport Radzie Jedi. Bitwa o Mgławicę Kaliidę Po zameldowaniu się zwierzchnikom, Ahsoka i Anakin wyruszyli do Bormusańskiego Ośrodka Testowego, by zdobyć nowe bombowce BTL-B Y-wing. Po przybyciu do placówki napotkali trudności w postaci opornych pracowników lecz dzięki perswazji Mocą, użytej przez Anakina, udało im się zdobyć maszyny. Później, na okręcie republikańskim odbyło się zebranie. Gen. Grievous planował atak na stację medyczną niedaleko Naboo. Odprawiono Eskadrę Cieni i razem z nimi Ahsoka wyruszyła. Podczas drogi wpadli na ogromne gazołapacze. Gdy dotarli rozpętała się bitwa. Początkowo republika zaczęła przegrywać i tracić myśliwce, jednak mistrz Plo Koon rozpoczął ostrzał działa jonowego i krążownik stracił dawną potęgę. Malevolence ruszył do ucieczki. Pościg za Grievousem Po zniszczeniu dział jonowych Malevolence, niszczyciele Republiki próbowały zniszczyć uszkodzony statek. Ahsoka, Plo Koon, Obi-Wan Kenobi i Anakin Skywalker kontrolowali bitwę z mostka jednego z Venatorów. W pewnym momencie dostrzegła sygnał promu z Naboo. Jak się okazało, była to senator Padme Amidala. Prom został wychwycony, a na pomoc kobiecie ruszyli Anakin i Obi-Wan. Uratowali senator i naprowadzili statek na kurs kolizyjny. Malevolence rozbił się o księżyc, wszyscy świętowali. Kategoria:Togrutanie Kategoria:Jedi ery upadku Republiki